


Making Him Jealous

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita gets aroused from peculiar things and Die just tries to help him out the best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 002: Alcohol for **50stories** and Z: zelophilia (arousal from partner's jealousy) for **jrockfetishfic**  
>  Beta Readers: elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Do You Have A Little Time" by Dido

If there's one thing that Reita is, and always has been, it's predictable. Maybe some would say I'm a cruel man to play with him in the ways that I do. But, truthfully, it's only what he wants. You can see it in his eyes; watch it in his face at the end of the night when it's him that I take home. Everything I do, I do for him and him alone.

Tonight we're in a bar in downtown Tokyo. The crowd is thick and the VIP list is extensive. I haven't even had to pay for any of my booze myself. Every single time I walk to the bar, someone buys me a round. Reita's sitting at one of the stools a bit down from me and besides the occasional heated glance, I'm basically ignoring him.

The smallest of smirks dances on my lips each time someone I know comes up and moves just a little too close inside my personal bubble. It's the game we play. I wait and watch, letting everyone in the place who thinks they have a chance come up and flirt with me. Sometimes, I even flirt right back... if I might have once been interested in them, if I think it'll show enough for Reita to bristle.

Tonight it's one of my bandmates. Toshiya's had just enough since we've been here for his mind to start shutting down and his dick to take over. He's always claimed he's straight, but once he's drunk, he'll play for both teams without remorse. When his hands come to rest on my hips and his chin on my shoulder, I lean back into the embrace and laugh at all of his lame jokes.

The look on Reita's face, the way I can see him sit up just a little straighter and the air around him almost crackle with anger... and jealousy. There it is, just what I've been aiming for all night. I turn in Toshiya's arms, loop one arm around his neck and yank him toward me, lips crashing into his, my tongue shoving into his mouth forcefully. For a long moment, it's just us and our sloppy drunken kiss. But then I pull away and smirk at him, punching his shoulder playfully and slipping from his arms.

For a moment he looks confused, but then he just shrugs it off and wanders away from the bar, clutching his next drink in his hands. That's Toshiya for you, always a good sport, no matter the circumstances... as if he knew I was only playing with him to start with.

I make my way to Reita, an almost predatory look in my eyes as I slide up behind him, my lips landing on his neck and my arms snaking around his waist. I have no shame and I display that fact readily as my fingers slip into his lap, finding the tent there and slowly teasing it. My tongue trails up his neck until my breath is hot against his ear. A low chuckle slips from my throat. "You're hard, Rei-baby."

His only response is to shift his hips upward, pressing into my hand with more substance. I groan lowly in his ear before letting go and stepping back, waiting for what I know is coming. He's off the chair in record time, one arm slipping around my waist as he glues himself to my side. I grin like the fool I am as I lead him to the bathroom.

The moment the door slams behind us, I have him against the wall. We don't even bother with a stall, knowing it's cleaner right here next to the paper towel dispenser. I waste no time at all in getting his pants around his ankles and his hands pressed against the wall. He bends over just like he knows I want him to, offering his ass to me. My fingers roam over the pert ass cheeks and then my open palm falls over one of them with a sharp smack. He gasps and I do it again, harder this time. It stings my hand, leaving a tingling warmth behind and it's all I can do not to laugh with the exuberance it fills me with.

I do it once more, causing him to cry out in such a pleasant way. My tongue flicks out, tasting the small of his back while I find the small tube of lubricant in my pocket, twisting the top off and pouring half the contents between his cheeks. Two fingers slip in to coat him well enough, pushing in and out of his willing hole, making him groan in ways he hasn't in months. It's been too long since we've played and he's telling me all about it in the way he's pressing back against my fingers, in the way he's damn near sobbing with pleasure.

It only takes me a few moments to get him ready and a few more to find the condom tucked in my pocket. I rip it open and toss the foil into the trashcan with a smirk. Somehow I'm certain ours will not be the only one in there. The latex rolls over my dick, making me groan softly as my body realizes what pleasure it will be finding in just a minute. A shudder rips through me as I spread the remainder of the lubricant over the rubber and then throw the tube away.

His voice finally meets my ears, the first words of the entire night. "Please... Die... fuck me." He sounds so needy and I know I can't deny him even a moment longer.

I press the tip of my dick to his entrance, letting the warmth permeate me before I push in with one solid stroke. He cries out and I moan, creating a chorus of sexuality. My lips latch onto his exposed shoulder, thankful for his outfit choice today as I sink all the way inside. The pause I make is incredibly brief, everything inside me telling me I need to keep going; that I absolutely have to start thrusting. And when I do, it's almost violent. Every movement of my hips shoves him forward, our skin slapping harshly together.

My hands slide to his hips, holding on tight as I bury myself into his body, over and over again. Someone comes in and I can't even bring myself to care. Reita doesn't seem to either. When I feel like I can't hang on any longer, my hand moves to his cock, fisting around him and starting to stroke him off in all the right ways. I know his every button and I push them all, shifting my aim until he screams.

The smirk on my face just won't stop. This is how it should always be: him so incredibly turned on that he can't think straight and me taking him in the most possessive of manners. Finally, I feel him clench and then he moans my name loud enough that the other person in the room chuckles from where they're taking a piss at the urinals behind us. His cock pulses in my hand as he spills himself over my knuckles and I keep violating his asshole, my teeth biting down hard on his shoulder before I groan, pushing in and stilling as I fall over the edge.

When I've finished, I simply pull away, taking off the condom and depositing it in the trash barrel before doing my pants back up. There's a satisfied smile on my lips and I know without even looking that there's one on his to match. I use a paper towel to clean him up a bit and then wipe my hand off as well. By the time I'm done, he's got his pants back on and is leaning against the wall, giving me a look that only he's ever given me before.

"What?" Feigned innocence on my part.

He laughs softly and then reaches for me, pulling me in for a brief kiss. When he pulls back, he wrinkles his nose. "Eww... you taste like Toshiya."

My own laughter is louder than his by far. "Your own fault, you know!"

He just nods and then shakes his head, taking my hand and pulling me back out the door and into the club. Maybe to some it makes no sense how we play our little games. But it makes him happy and I would do anything for him. And so, this is just us... and it always will be.

**The End**  



End file.
